Kalb al Asad
by Child in Time
Summary: […] Saches juste, mon frère, que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, et que tôt ou tard, nous finirons par nous retrouver et enfin vivre ce que nous méritions de vivre. Je t'aime. Ton Petit Roi, R.A.B.


**kalb al Asad**

 _ **Hiver 1979, 1h14, Londres.**_

Une plume dans la main droite, un vieux bout de parchemin devant lui, Regulus était dans une phase d'intense réflexion. Alors que les doigts de la gauche pianotaient frénétiquement la table, et que son corps s'affaissait de plus en plus dans l'inconfortable chaise sur laquelle il était assis, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait donc lui écrire, et surtout, il se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste sur les bords pour s'infliger une telle torture cérébrale. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'il était dans une galère inexplicable et Merlin savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps devant lui. Avant l'aube, il devait le faire. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais plus l'occasion d'agir. Alors quelqu'un pouvait-il expliquer, pourquoi, Regulus Arcturus Black, se forçait à écrire une foutue lettre qui n'arriverait très certainement jamais à son destinataire ?! Grognant de frustration, il balança la plume et se leva abruptement pour aller s'affaler sur le miteux canapé qui lui servait de lit.

Non, décidemment, Regulus ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi persistait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi se faisait-il du mal de cette manière ? Le temps et la distance avaient fait leurs preuves, et de leur relation fraternel ne restait plus que d'amers vestiges. Nombreux, envahissants, incessants. Depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, ils lui revenaient en tête dans de terribles déferlantes. Etait-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant que son cerveau trouvait amusant de lui faire revivre son passé ? Fermant les yeux d'agacement, il essaya de se calmer, et comme si c'était un signal de départ, les souvenirs l'assaillirent, l'engloutissant et le noyant dans des abîmes profonds.

 _ **Septembre 1972, 19h41, Poudlard.**_

« Ne nous déçois pas », _avait-elle claqué de sa voix sèche et froide_. « Fais honneur aux Black, Regulus. Et ne l'oublie pas, Toujours Pur. »

Les paroles de sa génitrice tournaient impitoyablement en boucle dans la tête du petit enfant de dix ans. Le regard hanté, il s'avançait vers le tabouret. La tête baissée, les yeux fixant obstinément ses pieds et rien d'autres, il marchait tout droit, tel un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers le pilori. Son cœur battait la chamade et des grosses gouttes de sueur froides roulaient le long de son maigre dos. A l'appel de son nom, les murmures s'étaient élevés en masse dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde connaissait les Black, mais peu connaissait Regulus Arcturus Black. Tremblant, il s'assit sur la chaise bancale et son regard terrifié se posa sur la table des Lions. Sur la seule personne qui l'intéressait. Sur la seule personne qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Blessé et furieux d'être encore touché par le comportement abject de son aîné, il baissa de nouveau le regard et laissa la vieille femme lui enfoncer le vieux chapeau sur le crâne.

« Encore un Black », _résonna fortement une voix dans sa tête._

Regulus ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'as pas envie de décevoir tes parents », _constata le chapeau._

Et une nouvelle fois, Regulus ne daigna répondre. Inutile d'approuver une évidence, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Tu n'as pas envie qu'on t'associe à ton frère, ni qu'on te compare à lui. Tu as un besoin viscéral, plutôt vital, même, de faire tes preuves, de t'affirmer, mais tu en es incapable, tout simplement parce que tu te sens éclipsé par Sirius Black. Tu te considères comme l'ombre de ton aîné, comme étant sa pâle copie, _annonça calmement le chapeau._

— Est-ce mal de vouloir un peu de reconnaissance ?, _lança furieusement Regulus_. Je veux être vu à ma juste valeur, c'est dans mon bon droit. Je veux que les gens cessent de voir d'abord Sirius en moi.

— Et tu penses qu'en allant à Serpentard, cela va te démarquer de lui et te permettre d'entrer dans le lot ? Quelle grossière erreur, jeune sorcier. Tu n'as aucune once d'ambition en toi. Tu veux simplement suivre le troupeau…

— N'est-ce pas également la maison des couards ?!, _tenta valeureusement de se justifier le petit garçon, touché en plein cœur par ces paroles ô combien douloureusement véridiques._

— Démarque-toi, _dit le vieux chapeau, ignorant délibérément les justifications de Regulus._ Arrête donc de te restreindre et de tout refouler. En toi brille une flamme. La flamme du courage. Petite, incertaine, tapie au plus profond de ton être, mais bien présente. Elle ne demande qu'à être libérée, qu'à prendre de l'ampleur, qu'à retrouver la place qui lui est dû. Qu'en penses-tu, jeune sorcier ? Te sens-tu capable de l'assumer et d'accepter les conséquences qui en découleront ?

— Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, et…

— Pas toute ta famille, non, _le coupa-t-il, indulgent._

— Sirius n'est pas de ma famille !, » _s'écria-t-il insolemment._

Le choixpeau n'émit plus aucune parole, se contentant de pousser un profond soupir de résignation. Et Regulus sut qu'il avait gagné. Il n'irait pas à Gryffondor, il ne suivrait pas les traces de Sirius, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas Sirius ! Comment se dissocier de lui et avoir un minimum de reconnaissances en étant collé à lui ? Et puis, Regulus n'était pas fou. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, s'il prenait ce chemin-là. Et il n'était pas vraiment prêt à se confronter à _**ça**_.

« Soit, alors ainsi soit-il, _grogna-t-il_. Bien heureusement, tu es malin, et tôt ou tard, cela te servira. SERPENTARD ! »

Lorsque la vieille professeure lui retira le choixpeau, son visage enfantin paraissait beaucoup plus détendu, soulagé. Une nouvelle fois – et il se détesta encore plus fort d'être aussi faible face à la tentation – son regard vrilla sur son aîné, mais cette fois-ci, il ne le chercha pas. Il tomba directement dedans. Sirius le fixait comme il ne l'avait plus fixé depuis des mois. Il semblait à Regulus que son frère sondait son âme et devinait la décision qu'il venait de prendre, et, comme un écho à sa propre pensée, un éclair de tristesse passa à travers le regard ombrageux de son frère. _Comme s'il venait de comprendre_. L'euphorie du ténébreux retomba dans son estomac et fébrilement, alors que Sirius se détournait, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa table. Celle qui l'accueillerait ces prochaines années. Celle dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place.

 _ **Printemps 1976, 20h25, 12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**_

« Allez tous vous faire foutre, bande de **dégénérés**! », _hurla une voix où se mêlaient sanglots et douleurs._

La tempête assourdissante que causaient les cris de sa mère et de son frère se calma instantanément lorsque ce dernier claqua la porte de sa chambre avec une telle rage que les vieux murs bancals en tremblèrent. A la place, ce fut un silence lourd, dérangeant, presque étouffant qui combla l'atmosphère sinistre de la demeure des Black.

Tapi dans un recoin sombre de sa chambre, le regard perdu, l'expression peiné et figé, Regulus se jouait – s'imaginait – mentalement la scène qui venait tout juste de se dérouler dans leur vaste salon. Il n'y avait pas assisté, cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se retrouver dans les mêmes pièces que son frère, mais pouvait aisément se faire une idée de son déroulement. C'était toujours le même scénario : une remarque désagréable et forcément méchante de la part de Walburga en réponse, une pique cinglante de la part de son fils honni, suivi d'un soupir las provenant d'Orion, et enfin, pour combler le tout : un fait concernant Sirius dénoncé par Kreacher, et les hostilités pouvaient commencer. Mais cette nuit, c'était différent. Cette nuit ne s'était pas passée comme toutes les autres. Ils étaient allés trop loin, tous. Il était certain qui si la demeure n'avait pas été ensorcelé, les cris d'agonie de son aîné se seraient fait entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville.

L'atmosphère était lourde et Regulus pouvait sentir la magie frétiller partout autour de lui, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment, n'attendant qu'un petit rien pour se libérer et tout dévaster sur son passage. Malgré toute sa fureur envers son aîné, malgré toute son amertume et son envie de le tabasser à mort, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se réjouir de son malheur. Pire encore, il culpabilisait. Toute son âme lui hurlait d'intervenir, de détourner l'attention, de le sauver, _**de servir enfin à quelque chose**_ , mais son cerveau, ce foutu organe dont l'extrême rationalité ne cessait de le surprendre de jour en jour, l'en empêchait. Instinct de conversation ou lâcheté ? Il préférait se dire qu'il tenait à la vie. Mais si Regulus était un tant soit peu sincère avec lui-même, il avouerait également qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de s'opposer à sa famille et de s'attirer les foudres des siens. Il n'était pas Sirius. Il n'avait ni son courage ni son intrépidité, alors lâche, il avait encore été. Comme à son habitude, il s'était contenté d'écouter, d'être spectateur du morbide destin que leurs parents lui réservaient.

« **Viens avec moi.** »

Il releva vivement la tête, les yeux exorbités. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans sa chambre, ni ne l'avait vu se pointer devant lui, droit comme un poteau. Ses sombres prunelles grises s'encrèrent dans les beaucoup plus claires de son aîné et tout doucement, comme s'il craignait de se fracasser la gueule parterre, il se leva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _murmura-t-il, pas sûr de bien comprendre._

— Viens avec moi, Regulus. »

Alors Regulus observa plus minutieusement son grand frère. Sa valise flottait derrière lui et il avait revêtu ses vêtements de ville. Son visage était toujours aussi abîmé – visiblement, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se soigner – mais une dangereuse détermination brillait dans ses yeux. **Non.** Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, _n'est-ce pas ?_ Tandis que le message commençait lentement à s'éclaircir et prendre un sens, une flamme s'alluma dans son propre regard. Une terrible flamme, prête à engloutir et brûler à vif tout ce qui serait susceptible de s'interposer à elle. Il entendait son sang battre contre ses tempes et sans qu'il ne s'y attende vraiment, une rage sans nom gronda en lui. Brutalement, il repoussa Sirius et plus furieux que jamais, et avant que ce dernier ne tombe, il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt à l'effigie d'il ne savait quel groupe obscur.

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ?, _cracha-t-il_. Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est la plus dégueulasse que tu puisses me faire, Sirius !

— Ce n'est pas une blague !, _répondit Sirius sur la défensive, visiblement outré que son frère puisse penser à de telles conneries_. Je suis sérieux, je ne l'ai sûrement jamais autant été. »

Quelque chose se brisa en lui et cela se répercuta sur son joli visage. Sa prise s'affaiblit et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il avait beau faire des efforts surhumains, sa nature la plus profonde reprenait toujours le dessus. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler, preuve qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses sanglots. Il était partagé, et il ne savait pas comment réagir sans que cela paraisse trop mélodramatique. Il voulait hurler toute sa joie d'un côté et toute sa peine de l'autre. Il était écœuré et apaisé à la fois. C'était troublant et malvenu, il se donnait l'impression d'être fou.

« Tu mérites mieux, _ **on**_ mérite mieux. Regulus, si on reste ici, on nous condamnera à tout jamais…

— Comment tu peux me demander ça, maintenant ? Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, Sirius ?!, _sa voix se brisa dans le silence pesant de la chambre._ Ca fait cinq ans, cinq putains d'années que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, que tu prends tes distances au profit de Potter et que tu m'évites du mieux que tu le peux ! Tu m'as habitué à ton absence, tu m'y as forcé ! Je me suis nouvellement fait à l'idée que plus rien n'allait jamais être comme avant entre nous et tu gâches tous mes efforts, comme ça, comme toujours, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de misérables considérations ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Sirius paraissait démuni. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son cadet pleurer, il n'était même pas encore entré à Poudlard. Il se sentait misérable, aussi. Regulus avait raison. C'était lui qui avait mis de la distance entre eux et lui qui l'avait tenu éloigné. En revanche, il se trompait sévèrement sur les raisons de son comportement. Il avait beau aimer James d'un amour profondément fraternel et amical, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait agi ainsi. Au contraire, même. C'était pour Regulus. Il avait tout fait, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour le préserver de sa mauvaise influence et par prolongement, des colères noires de leur mère. Comment le lui faire comprendre ?

« C'était pour te protéger, Petit Roi, _souffla-t-il._

— Conneries !

— Regulus, je te le jure ! Je ne voulais simplement pas que…

— Ferme-la ! »

Son éclat de voix fut puissant et Sirius se bénit un instant d'avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation à la chambre avant que son désespoir ne refasse surface à grands galops.

« Juste, ferme-la. Pars, Sirius. Pars et ne reviens jamais plus.

— Regulus…

— Dégage ! »

Cette fois-ci, ses sanglots et ses larmes avaient disparus, ne laissant place qu'à une froide indifférence. Regulus ne se comprenait plus. Au fond, il était heureux et terriblement malheureux à la fois. C'était vraiment déconcertant… Raide, il se détourna de son frère et fixa obstinément son mur. De toute manière, se dit-il, Sirius serait forcément passé par sa chambre. Les fenêtres de la sienne étaient condamnées et il lui était inenvisageable de sortir par la porte d'entrée avec toutes les rondes qu'effectuait Kreacher… Il entendit donc plus qu'il ne vit les lourds pas de son aîné se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, le grincement des battants et enfin, le hurlement du vent glacial que Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à chevaucher.

Regulus venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, il le sentait.

 _ **Retour à Londres, 1979.**_

Le ténébreux ouvrit grands ses yeux et se redressa vivement. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il plongé dans ses souvenirs ? Un coup d'œil aux volets défoncés et fermés le lui informa. Il était tard – ou trop tôt, c'était au choix – et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui avant que les premières lueurs de l'aurore ne fassent leurs apparitions. Mais par chance, son inspiration était revenue et il savait quoi écrire. Tant pis si sa lettre ne parvenait jamais à destination. Tant pis s'il perdait son temps à écrire. Tant pis s'il mourrait – parce que Regulus était loin de se leurrer, il savait ce qui l'attendait – sans que jamais personne ne sache les conditions dans lesquelles il partait. Tant pis. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était se libérer de ce poids qu'il trimballait sur ses épaules depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi sa voix intérieure le poussait à écrire à son frère. Il voulait laisser une trace de son existence, faire en sorte de s'immortaliser. Tant pis si c'était brouillon et sale, il en avait besoin.

Il se leva rapidement, si bien que sa tête tourna et sa vue noircit, et s'assit sans plus attendre sur la vieille chaise toute bancale, sur laquelle il était posé un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Il reprit sa plume, la fourra dans de l'encre, reprit un énième parchemin, et commença sa rédaction :

 _« Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi j'ai noirci tous ces parchemins maintenant, et je ne saurais te dire pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant. Tout ce que je sais, Sirius, c'est que si je ne le fais pas cette nuit, je sens que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Je ne sais pas si cette lettre te parviendra, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle se retrouve un jour en ta possession._

 _Je m'en vais. Mon glas est entrain de sonner, et s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de retours en arrière possible._

 _Alors lis, Sirius, lis et vois par toi-même à quel point tu avais raison et à quel point j'avais tort._

 _Ma première grosse erreur a été de ne pas écouter ton tout premier conseil. Te souviens-tu ? ''_ _Ne jamais jouer à un jeu auquel tu ne sais pas jouer. Apprendre les règles avant est primordial, surtout lorsque la principale c'est qu'il n'y en a pas_ _''. Du haut de tes six ans, tu avais déjà compris comment fonctionnait le monde et essayais de me préparer à l'affronter. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Je regrette de ne l'avoir compris que récemment. Je me suis jeté corps et âme dans un jeu dont je ne saisissais pas le sens, pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de m'avoir prévenu, j'étais juste trop narcissique, et j'ai fini par perdre. Lamentablement. Misérablement. On m'a dévoré et le temps que je m'en aperçoive, il était déjà trop tard : le mal avait été fait et rien n'aurait pu le changer. La Vie m'a eu. En beauté. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire face et la pitoyable existence que j'ai menée ne pourra que le confirmer. Toutes les rares fois où j'ai ouvert les yeux ou eu un instant de lucidité, n'ont été que les malheureux éléments déclencheurs d'un aveuglement et déni plus profonds encore : tu venais de fuir, je l'ai réalisé, mais je me suis tu je me suis engagé, j'ai commis des atrocités, je l'ai réalisé, mais je suis tout de même resté. Je suis lâche, je l'ai toujours été. Tu me l'as souvent répété, mais en prendre réellement conscience n'a été que plus douloureux._

 _Ma seconde grosse erreur a été de laisser Mère et Père prendre le contrôle de mon libre arbitre. Je voulais devenir ce que je n'étais fondamentalement pas. Je me suis leurré, très longtemps j'ai voulu correspondre à leurs attentes du parfait petit héritier en inhibant et bridant ce qui faisait de moi Regulus Arcturus Black, et c'est ce que je suis finalement devenu : la relève, le parfait héritier Black, celui qui allait laver le déshonneur que tu avais jeté sur la famille. Mais toi, tu le savais. Tu savais à quel jeu je m'adonnais, et tu étais plus au courant que jamais de sa dangerosité. Tu as essayé de me prévenir, mais j'y suis resté totalement hermétique. Tu savais à quel point j'étais en manque de repères. Tu savais que j'allais finir par me perde, et c'est ce qui est arrivé : je me suis perdu. Mais le temps que je m'en rende compte, les dés étaient déjà lancés et mon avenir tout tracé._

 _ **Je suis désolé**_ _. Je suis désolé, mon frère, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant déçu, que ce soit par le biais de mes choix ou tout simplement par mes paroles. Je savais que tu tenais à moi, je le voyais à travers tes yeux, mais l'amertume m'a aveuglé. La vérité, c'est que j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de ta prestance naturelle, celle que moi je ne possédais pas. Jaloux de ta facilité à t'intégrer dans un milieu. Jaloux de James Potter que tu avais fini par considérer comme ton propre frère de sang. Alors je me suis convaincu que ton comportement n'était que la démonstration de la haine et rage que tu éprouvais à mon égard._

 _Puis j'ai décidé de ne plus y réfléchir, de faire comme si cela était tout à fait normal, que c'était un mal pour un bien, car plus tu t'en prenais à moi et à la Famille, plus Mère me mettait au centre de son attention. Quelle grossière erreur… Penser à toi me faisait souffrir. Et je ne voulais pas souffrir. Alors indifférent à toi je suis devenu. Je t'évitais comme la peste, n'intervenais jamais entre toi et les parents lors de tes spectaculaires corrections, ne te mentionnais même plus. Je te détestais pour ce que tu me faisais vivre je t'aimais parce que malgré tout, tu restais mon Etoile. Et ce paradoxe m'a rendu fou. Fou au point de m'aliéner. Parler de l'héritier Black revenait à parler de l'hériter déchu. Parler de Regulus revenait à parler de Sirius. Je n'étais pas Regulus Arcturus Black. J'étais le Petit Frère du Renégat de la Famille Black. Mais ne t'ai-je pas dit plus haut que j'avais moi-même cherché cette situation en réprimant ce que j'étais au plus profond ? Alors je me dis que c'était peut-être mérité ? Mon avidité m'a détruite. J'en voulais plus et toujours plus. Je voulais profiter de la situation pour me démarquer de toi, mais j'étais très certainement le seul à y croire. Je me suis berné tout seul, alors que mon entourage, lui, très conscient de ce que j'essayais de faire – et surtout du fait que je me fourvoyais –, me laissait m'enfoncer dans quelque chose dont je n'allais plus jamais ressortir. Ils avaient besoin d'un héritier, et faute d'avoir perdu le premier, c'est sur le second l'imparfait, celui dans l'ombre, qu'ils se sont focalisés._

 _C'est le jour où tu es définitivement parti de la Demeure qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je venais de commettre la troisième plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Ne pas te suivre, être à nouveau couard, continuer à me bercer d'illusions… J'avais peur. J'étais terrifié. Et pourtant, j'avais douloureusement conscience que tes paroles, ce soir-là, se rapprochaient plus de la réalité qu'autre chose. Au final, à force de réflexion, je me suis rendu compte que ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont condamné, mais que_ _ **je**_ _me suis condamné tout seul. C'est d'une tristesse et d'un tragique… Après ton départ, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil. Tu venais de tuer les derniers espoirs que Mère plaçait en toi et par conséquent, tu venais de signer ton arrêt de mort._

 _La solitude m'a rongé. Même si nous avions pris l'habitude de nous ignorer, ta présence à la_ _ **maison**_ _m'apaisait intérieurement. Et je suis presque sûr que c'était la même pour toi. J'avais l'impression que tu me revenais enfin, que j'avais l'exclusivité de ton attention. J'avais l'impression d'enfin partager ce quelque chose de fraternel avec toi, alors que nous étions aux antipodes de tout ceci. C'est peut-être bête, c'est très certainement dérangé, mais te savoir près de moi, dans la chambre en face, me mettait en confiance, plus à l'aise dans ce grand bâtiment sinistre et austère. Mais ton absence a tout tué. Mes incertitudes sont revenues, mon manque de confiance – qui au final n'avait jamais vraiment disparu – est réapparu et surtout, je n'ai fait que m'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans ma perdition. Mais je ne peux te blâmer. Je suis le seul qu'on devrait flageller. Tu m'as proposé de fuir avec toi, tu as essayé de me convaincre du bienfondé de ton action, mais j'ai refusé, je suis obstinément resté sourd et aveugle à tes supplications. Inutile d'épiloguer la dessus, je le regrette assez comme cela, en rajouter ne me fera que davantage culpabiliser et je serais encore moins productif que je ne lui suis à l'origine._

 _Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné. Si je t'en ai longtemps voulu pour cela, j'ai finalement compris qu'en réalité, c'était moi que t'avais tourné le dos. Je t'ai refusé le dernier lien fort qui nous unissait et l'ai piétiné sans même m'en rendre compte. Je suis désolé._

 _Mais désormais, les temps ont changé, tu as changé, j'ai changé. Après ton départ d'Hogwarts, nos chemins se sont complètement séparés. Je ne t'ai plus revu depuis, quelques rumeurs me sont parvenues aux oreilles, mais rien de bien concret ou de vraiment satisfaisant. Le fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous est tel que jamais ces quelques mots de regrets ne pourraient le combler._

 _Cette lettre est brouillonne, elle n'a pratiquement aucun sens, j'en suis navré, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. J'écris mes pensées comme elles me viennent à l'esprit, et je crois que ceci reste la meilleure des choses à faire. T'envoyer une lettre rédigée au préalable, que j'aurais gardée à mon chevet pendant de longues semaines, aurait très certainement été moins sincère que celle-ci que je t'écris dans l'urgence._

 _ **Je m'en vais, Sirius.**_ _Un jour, tu m'as assuré que chaque étoile finissait par s'éteindre et je crois que mon tour est enfin arrivé. Je ne suis pas certain de ce dans quoi je m'aventure, je suis encore moins sûr que cela serve à quelque chose, mais j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais me battre. Je ne veux plus être lâche. Je ne veux plus vivre à travers mes regrets. Je vais te rendre fier, Grand Frère, et te prouver que rien n'était vraiment perdu pour moi, et tant pis si cela ne remonte jamais à toi. Je veux enfin devenir celui que j'ai toujours été, celui que j'ai toujours dénigré et nié. J'en aurais mis du temps, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais parait-il qu'il n'est jamais vraiment trop tard pour changer…_

 _J'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras une unique et dernière fois, voir ton sourire en coin que tu avais toujours après avoir fait une bêtise qui, à tous les coups, allait rendre folle de rage Mère, te dire à quel point je t'aimais._

 _Saches juste, mon frère, que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, et que tôt ou tard, nous finirons par nous retrouver et enfin vivre ce que_ _ **nous méritions**_ _de vivre._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ton Petit Roi,_

 _R.A.B. »_

Soufflé et épuisé, Regulus ne prit même pas la peine de relire ce qu'il venait d'écrire. S'il le faisait, à coup sûr qu'il brûlerait la lettre pour tenter d'en écrire une autre. Et il avait tout sauf le temps de faire une telle chose. Il plia les bouts de papiers et les fourragea dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il n'écrit que ses initiales et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, intima à Kreacher de le rejoindre dans l'immédiat. Lorsque l'elfe de maison apparu dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Regulus ne perdit pas plus de temps : il lui ordonna de cacher la lettre dans un coin de la maison et de manière à ce que personne ne puisse la trouver, à part le principal concerné. Regulus sentait, au plus profond de lui, que Sirius serait, tôt ou tard, dans l'obligation de revenir dans la Demeure… Puis, prenant la main tremblotante de la créature, il lui demanda gentiment de transplaner à leur lieu de rendez-vous, et malgré toute sa terreur et sa réticence, ce dernier ne put qu'obéir à l'ordre de son maître préféré.

Lorsqu'il sentit les bourrasques de vents glaciaux taper violemment et douloureusement contre son visage, Regulus ouvrit les yeux. Le froid était mordant et lui provoquait d'effroyables tremblements. Mais déterminé, et avec l'aide d'un _Lumos Maxima_ , il observa avec plus d'attention son environnement. Ils se trouvaient sur une roche, face à une très grande grotte. Les puissantes vagues le mouillaient et le ciel encore noir ne présageait rien d'autre qu'une futur tempête. Effrayé et pourtant tout aussi résolu, il ne se détourna pas, ni ne s'enfuit.

Il leva simplement la tête en prenant garde à baisser l'intensité de son sort, et repéra rapidement Sirius. Elle brillait – malgré l'intempérie – à pleine puissance et semblait l'encourager de son trône. Regulus sourit malgré les quelques larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Il en était certain.


End file.
